Been There, Done That
by SevenRenny
Summary: A collections of short stories in which 1-someone gets the hiccups in class, 2-Izuku and Ochaco play the pocky game, 3-at the beach, some of the girls realize Izuku is quite muscular, 4-the class deals with a cockroach in the classroom, 5-Everyone knows Izuku and Ochaco are sleeping together, except for Izuku and Ochaco, 6-Izuku is the master of Parkour. Some IzuOcha.
1. Hic, Pocky, Abs, Roach

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own My Hero Academia._

 _Note: Covers season 2_

* * *

 _1-Hic: Someone gets the hiccups in class_

 _2-Pocky: Izuku and Ochaco play the pocky game_

 _3-Abs: Some of the girls realize Izuku is quite muscular_

 _4-Roach: Class 1-A deals with a cockroach in the classroom_

* * *

 **Been There, Done That**

 **SevenRenny**

 _1-Hic_

As their teacher, Toshinori made sure to balance between physical activities and classroom lessons. It was to not put too much strain on the hero-to-be students. They were strong, but they were still children.

-hic-

He ignored the little squeak the first time…

-hic-

…then the second –

-hic-

This one, however, was followed by a snort. All Might stopped writing on the board and turned around. The children's heads quickly snapped down to rewrite what he'd left on the board. Everything seemed fine; nothing out of the ordinary, but the second he went back to writing…

-hic-

Some students snickered and Kirishima literally slammed his face into his desk in an effort to muffle his giggle. While All Might kept his usual smile on, he raised a brow at the odd behavior of his students. He stared at each one intensely, which caused some to swallow down their contained laughter. He noted how young Midoriya had flushed cheeks and how he his green eyes twitched from the teacher, to his textbook, then back to him again. He was nervously biting his lips. Something was bothering him. He would have to ask him after class. Turning back to the board, he –

-hic-

He snapped back to the class just in time to see Uraraka fail to contain herself. She released a _pffft_ sound before covering her mouth with her hands and ducking her head, her shoulders still shaking. Bakugo's fingers tightened around the pencil in his hand. All Might was sure it would snap in half any second now –

-hic-

Midoriya's shoulders jolted with the sound and the blush in his cheek turned brighter. The poor boy clumped his lips together and swallowed thickly…

-hic- It was no use.

Jiro snorted and covered her face. Kaminari slapped his desk because trying not to laugh turned out harder than he thought. Kirishima still had his face hidden, but his shoulders were shaking.

"Midoriya, my boy," All Might called.

The scared boy stiffened. "Ye–" - _hic-_ "–Yes!"

Some couldn't take it any longer and giggled at that. Toshinori's smile widened, because even he found this situation amusing. "Got the hiccups there, my boy?"

Too embarrassed to speak, Izuku looked down and nodded. He did another _hic_ and Bakugo's pencil snapped and caught on fire. He whirled around and slammed his palm over Izuku's desk, firecrackers going off. The poor boy screamed and his chair fell back, taking him with it to the ground.

"Gaahhh!"

" _Knock it off already, shitnerd!"_

"Now, now, young Bakugo," All Might said, chuckling slightly. "Settle down."

"It's not like he can control it," Kirishima commented as Sero got up to help Izuku off the ground, chuckling at the green-haired boy while doing so.

"He sounds like a little kitty," Hagakure cooed.

"It's so cute!" Ochaco said in a cheery voice.

"Wait… I think it stopped," Sero said, eyeing Izuku as the boy waited for another hiccup in silence. It never came.

Kirishima chuckled hysterically. "Blasty McSplode scared it off!"

" _Whad'ja call me?"_

* * *

…

 _2-Pocky_

"Don't pull away, man… don't pull away," Denki whispered, biting his knuckles.

"Come on, my money's on ya', girl!" Mina cheered.

Izuku heard the biscuit stick crunch in his mouth as Ochaco nervously bit on the other end. They were both red in the face and trembling. It was hard to focus with their faces so close to each other. He held his breath and took a daring bite, sucking the stick further into his mouth and dragging his face closer to hers. He heard her whimpered, and he honestly couldn't blame her. it was hard to swallow without letting go or chocking. Holding on to the stick between his teeth was hard enough.

They both had their eyes half-closed. He swallowed a little and released a gentle gasp and he exhaled, tilting his head to the side because he was sure he'd go cross-eyed if he got any closer. His bottom lip trembled and it was hard to concentrate because _she was so close–!_

"Just give up already, nerd," Bakugo grumbled impatiently, folding his arms. "Fucking wimp loses at everything so stop fucking trying!"

"Are you just angry cause he might do it?" Sero teased.

"He's _not_ gonna fucking do it!" Bakugo insisted aggressively. Most of class 1-A were all huddled in a circle, playing a few dares when they dragged the two dorks into a game neither of them agreed to.

Izuku and Ochaco didn't hear as some of the students made bets. They were too distracted by each other's faces. Being this close was mentally exhausting. Her lips climbed further, sucking in an inch or two of the chocolate end. They were beginning to lean closer, their hands instinctively grabbing at the others arms. Hot breaths brushed against cheeks. He heard her make a tiny noise at the back of her throat and she looked slightly frightened. He had to admit, he was scared shitless as well. A whimper escaped from his own throat as he got closer after a tiny nibble, and their lips touched briefly.

They both froze and breathed slowly, inhaling each other's scents. The touch had been quick, but also soft and comforting and oh so nice.

It was as if a switch was flicked in their brains. She reacted to it first, taking the stick into her mouth and kissing him. He responded just as boldly, holding on to her lips with his as she swallowed, keeping them connected.

There were sudden 'oooohhhhh!'s from their classmates, but they ignored their surroundings and just focused on each other. Sudden adrenalin kicked in and they latched on to each other, her arms wrapped around his neck to bring him closer and he cupped her cheeks tenderly.

"…" Mineta gaped in horror, close to having a heart attack.

"Umm… guys? Guys?" Kirishima tried and sweat dropping when he was ignored.

"Ooookay..." Kaminari twitched when he noticed they weren't playing anymore, but sucking faces like their lives depended on it. "Okay, guys…"

"Maaan, they're really getting into it," Ashido teased.

"…maybe a little too into it," Jiro added, grimacing when she heard a tiny smooch sound from their lips as they tilted their heads, forgetting other people were around.

"Should… should we stop' m?" Denki asked uncertainly. The two were still locking lips. That was way longer than a regular kiss. Ochaco's hands made it into Izuku's curly hair, combing through the thick forest. He kept a hand to her cheek while the other went to the back of her neck.

"Guys? You know, one of you has to pull away, right?" Kirishima reminded.

"I don't think they can hear you, man."

"Awww, don't stop them – this is so sweeeeet!" Hagakure said happily.

"Just pull away, damnit! They are literally _sucking each other's souls out!_ " Bakugo screamed and three little fireworks exploded in his palm. The shitty nerd looked like he was enjoying himself.

"I think they're kinda _way_ too into this…" Mina commented in amusement.

Denki tried to interrupt them, hoping to get one to pull away. "Okay, guys, we're still here, you know–"

They all realized where this was going when they heard a cute moan of pleasure from Ochaco's throat. They scrambled to detach the two.

"Oh crap, screw this game – _hurry, before they screw each other!_ " Denki screeched.

…

* * *

 _3-Abs_

Women in bikinis were nice. Shirtless men were nice. Wet people at the beach were a nice sight. Seeing a shirtless Izuku Midoriya was a nice sight as well. When class 1-A made the trip to the beach, they got eyefuls of him, because that skinny nerd wasn't skinny like they had first thought.

"Where'd all _that_ come from?" Ashido surprised Ochaco from behind.

The gravity girl almost dropped the bottle of sunscreen. "Oh, ah, huh?" Invisible question marks floated around her head.

" _That!_ " Mina pointed.

Ochaco didn't get what Mina was trying to highlight. She was pointing at Izuku. He said something to Kirishima and the redhead suddenly threw an arm around his shoulders. Izuku gasped and the other boy just laughed. Ochaco didn't see anything wrong with this. They were just two friends messing around. Her eyes then focused on something else.

Clad only in swimming trunks, they were both very muscular boys.

It was no surprise that Kirishima was muscular. His hero costume did little to hide the evidence of his workouts. Deku, however? He always seemed average to her, but with his strengthening Quirk and his morning runs, she figured he'd be more built underneath those clothes.

And he was, she just never imagined it would be to this degree. Those muscles shifted with every movement and it drove her mind crazy. Strong shoulders and arms flexed. His powerful legs glinted with seawater, and his back muscles and abs…

She understood Mina's question and a blush heated her cheeks. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, her mind going too fast for her to keep up with it.

Mina noticed Ochaco's flustered expression and an evil smile stretched across her pink face. Ashido sat down on the blanket next to her friend and leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "Been keeping that all to yourself, eh?"

"Gaaaahhh!" Ochaco's whole face turned tomato red and she squealed in embarrassment, covering her eyes because _how would she look at him after this?_

"Ah – no it – it's nothing – there's nothing – nothing at all!"

"Ah-uh." Mina's smiled widened. "Are you saying he's bad looking?"

"W – What? No! I mean… errr… he's… nice – just not like that! He's… not… bad?" Ochaco tried.

"Not bad?" Mina asked experimentally. Ochaco was looking everywhere to avoid the conversation.

"Let me ask you again then, gurl," Mina hooked her arm around Ochaco's neck and leaned her closer. "Do you think he's hot? Or as least cute? I know most girls and even some of the dudes in class think he's cute. Do you?"

Ochaco's face was so pink Mina was expecting a ring of pink clouds to puff out of the poor girl's head. "Well? Is he cute? Hot? Cute-Hot? Which is it?"

Ochaco trembled uncontrollably, her face morphing into expressions of panic, grief, confusion, fear and multiple levels of embarrassment. Her voice came out as tiny squeaks and slapped her own cheeks in an attempt to clear her mind.

"Ashido, what did we tell you about teasing her?" Yaoyorozu's voice came from behind.

Mina groaned in disappointment. "You never let me have fun," she grumbled, pouting childishly.

"You're at a beach," Yaoyorozu reminded her. She then gestured to a floating bikini by the water. "Go have fun with Hagakure. She's been looking for you," she advised.

"Yes, mom!" Ashido teased. She got up and playfully tapped Ochaco's shoulder. "Say hi to Romeo for me."

Ochaco blinked in confusion as the pink girl left. She didn't notice as another person stood next to her and bent down to give her a cold drink.

"Thought you might be thirsty. Here!" Izuku offered kindly.

She stared up at him.

 _Shirtless. Wet. Abs. Shinny muscles. Cute face…_

Izuku was left staring at an empty spot on the blanket where Ochaco had been sitting. She ran across the beach, screaming something along the lines of _'I'm sorry, didn't mean to look, so sorry!'_

She had to admit, though. He was Cute-Hot.

…

* * *

 _4-Roach_

When Izuku stepped into the classroom, he hadn't been expecting this kind of madness. Explosions went off and the desks and chairs were in a messy order. Smoke obscured his vision and he heard screams and screeching chairs. Koda suddenly hurried passed him and out the classroom, running away in fear.

"Hey! Koda, come back and help!" Jiro yelled from the corner of the room. Half of the class was huddled there for some reason. Mina, Ochaco and Toru were all hugging each other, shivering in terror.

"Deku?" Ochaco noticed him. "Deku, leave the door open! Please" She yelled to him, the urgency in her voice caused him to obey without really thinking why.

"Ah – O – Okay!" He shoved the door fully open because… he was told to do so?

Another explosion sounded in the middle of the classroom.

"Come here, you little shit!" Bakugo yelled after a dog-sized… thing. It took a while for Izuku to figure out what is was, and as soon as he did, his heart went up to his throat. "Cockroach!" he screamed. The idea of following Koda out was very tempting now.

The thing was the size of a Basset Hound. He'd heard of animals developing Quirks, but this looked like it belonged in a horror movie. The details of the insect were extra-large, such as the thin spikes on its legs and the long antennas and bug mouth that looked so alien to him.

It scattered beneath a desk, and Bakugo kicked the desk over in frustration. It was clear he had been trying to burn the damn thing for some time now.

"Stop _fucking_ moving around and just die already!"

The hot air from the explosion propelled the insect forward and out from beneath the desk, sliding it across the floor and closer to the other students who had been trying to stay away. Ochaco, Mina, and Toru screamed, tears glinting in their eyes.

"I got it!" Kirishima jumped in to hit it with a hardened arm. it simply used his arm as a platform. It jumped on it and ran up his arm and over his face before jumping off his head. Disgust was written all over his face after seeing a gigantified version of a roach's abdomen.

"Please, stay calm!" Iida advised loudly. "Everyone, stay calm! We cannot panic at times like – Ahh! Don't come my way!" Iida panicked when the cockroach got closer, its legs hairy making brushing sounds at every move. It suddenly made a U turn and went back to the girls. The three ladies quickly shuffled from one corner of the room to the other.

Izuku stared by the door, not sure if he was dreaming all of this up.

"Die!" Bakugo punched at the ground, missing the roach by an inch and sending it flying into the air again, its legs flailing around. This time, it was heading for the door, where Izuku was standing. His green eyes widened in horror and he instinctively took a few steps back.

He never realized when Denki had walked up to him. His usual _'sup, man?'_ hung in the air as he saw his green-haired friend back away. He turned to look at what had scared Izuku – and everything went in slow-motion.

The cockroach slapped Denki in the face.

Everyone stood frozen in place, mouths open in shock.

Fear seized Jiro's heart. After she had played a horror game with Denki, she'd learned it was never a good idea to jump-scare him.

"Kaminari, _no!_ " her warning went unheard as an explosion of yellow electricity engulfed the classroom and hallway in blinding light.

For a while, it went quiet. As some of the students slowly came to, groaning in pain on the ground and waiting for the aftershock to pass, Denki stupidly gave the upside-down roach thumbs ups.

* * *

 _Note: Yeah, this was me just having fun. I wasn't planing on posting this because 1-each story is too short, and 2-they are silly. But I felt bad about leaving these unread by others, so instead of letting them collect dust at the back of my desktop, I decided to compile them into one story and share it. Whenever I have mini-stories, I'll probably just collect them and post them here as chapters (Maybe... I don't know about this idea yet.) So which one was your favorite?_


	2. Noise, Parkour, Private, Win

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own My Hero Academia._

 _Note: Covers manga up to chapter 98_

* * *

 _5-Noise: Everyone knows Izuku and Ochaco are sleeping together, except for Izuku and Ochaco._

 _6-_ _Parkour: Izuku is the master of Parkour._

 _7-Private: Mina fishes for some details on Ochaco and Izuku's sex life._

 _8-Win: Izuku beats Bakugo… sort of. (Requested by a Guest)_

* * *

 **Been there, Done That**

 **SevenRenny**

 _5-Noise_

The first person to complain had been Mineta, but they'd brushed him off, thinking Mineta was just being, well, Mineta. They'd moved into their dorms, so of course they'd hear noises. They were living next to each other, now. But these noises… were slightly alarming. The second person to catch on had been Ashido. And after a few more students caught the noises as well… things got awkward, especially after they'd discovered the location of the tiny moans: Ochacos bedroom.

It was none of their business, but when had Mina ever respected that?

She had to know – she just had to, damnit! How could they hide this from her? Those noises were unmistakable, and they were definitely coming from Ochaco's room. After paying close attention, Ashido managed to make out the pattern.

Ochaco would invite Izuku over to her room, the door would lock shut behind them, then the girl could be heard occasionally giggling, squeaking, and moaning, then everything would go quiet before Izuku could finally unlock the door and leave.

Oh, she would not let this one slide.

"You want me to _what?_ " Jiro asked, still not believing the request. She'd almost dropped her mug from sheer disbelief.

Everyone in the common room had gone quiet.

"Just listen in – just for a second! _Pleeeaase!_ " Mina begged excitedly.

Kirishima waved his hands. "Okay, okay, back up. You think Midoriya and Uraraka are…?"

"Yes! _I told you_!" Mineta yelled from where he was on the sofa, standing up on the cushions to look back at them. "I told you they're _doing it!_ I–"

Tsuyu pushed him down, squishing him against the pillows. "You shouldn't pry so much, ribbit."

Denki clutched his head dramatically. "They're…? But… but… it's Midoriya. He's… he's Midoriya! How?" he cried, his heart breaking. "That can't be right. He's a cinnamon roll! He can't get laid!"

"How disgraceful!" Iida intervened. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves, assuming such inappropriate behavior from your classmates! I can assure you those two are too humble for such deeds at such a young age."

"They're not fucking! It's shitty Deku – it's impossible for him!" Bakugo snapped, almost breaking the TV remote in his grip. Useless Deku couldn't get laid. The nerd had no spine, let alone a dick. He'd die a virgin. Bakugo couldn't imagine – no, he _did not want_ to imagine that nerd humping Round Faced. Deku shouldn't be humping anyone – he shouldn't be humping in the first place! And Bakugo just realized _Deku_ and _humping_ should never be used in the same sentence ever again! _Fucking Gross!_

"Wanna bet on that?" Mina teased.

Kirishima rubbed the back of his head, not liking where this was going. "Kinda not our business, ya know?" Where they seriously about to listen in on their friends? That wasn't very manly.

Jiro had no idea how she got roped into this, but by the end of the conversation, and a few students betting on whether or not there was something sexual going on, she reluctantly agreed to use her Quirk for this weird purpose. Mina wouldn't get off of her back if she didn't go along with her plan. The pink girl had assured her it was only for a few seconds, nothing more.

Jiro's mini speaker could do the job. Because of its size, it wasn't of high sound quality, not by Jiro's standers, anyway, but it was portable, didn't take too much space and it had come in handy a few times. She plugged one of her jacks into the soda can-sized speaker, and the other into an appropriate spot into the wall in Mina's room to transfer the noise into the device. She couldn't just plug it anywhere. It had to be somewhere where the noise couldn't be obscured too much by the walls.

Most of the students weren't too worried as they were sure their friends were misinterpreting the situation.

" _Ahh!"_

" _Right there?"_

" _Yes – Ahh!"_

…What? That… wasn't what they were prepared to hear.

" _Are you ready?"_

"… _Yeah."_

" _Alright, now just bend over–"_

Jiro immediately withdrew her ear jacks, her face bright pink. Everyone's jaws hit the floor. In all their lives, they weren't ever expecting to hear Midoriya tell someone to _bend over._

"Holy shit, Midoriya." Kaminari was ready to have a mental breakdown. He should've listened to Jiro, Iida, Yaoyorozu and Kirishima when they said it was a bad idea. Now, he couldn't get those unsettling images of Izuku and Ochaco out of his head.

Meanwhile, Ochaco declared Deku was an excellent fitness instructor. She wanted to get stronger, but that wouldn't work by just trying her Quirk. Her battle training with Gunhead had been a great experience. She just needed a proper daily workout schedule that suited her, and who better to ask for help than her generous best friend. Izuku trained daily, and was more than happy to let her join him.

He helped her with the basic stretching exercises, kindly instructing her and showing her the correct positions, even if some seemed awkward at times. They'd fill in the empty silence when doing cat stretches or the swan stretch by talking every once in a while. He was also excellent at giving relaxing messages. He knew just where to press around her neck and upper back. Heck, she'd completely forget what they were doing when his thumb would rub against her muscles just right. Yup, Deku knew just how to please her.

…

* * *

 _6-Parkour_

Teenagers these days… he didn't mind when they played their stupid games. It wasn't any of his business. He did, however, mind when that one green-haired kid decided to practice what his grandson called 'Parkour' against his apartment building.

He'd heard something collide with the wall a few times. That kid was at it again! Jumping and smacking himself against the wall like a fly to a windshield. He'd do that for the rest of the night.

He was awfully loud, often screaming "Again!" over and over, and his rough landings were just as noisy, crashing into garbage bags. The old man would be doing the dishes late at night, and he'd hear the thumping of the kid's body smashing against the wall, before hearing brushing noises as the teenager would slide down and eventually crush into the trash again. At some point, the picture frame on the wall jolted from the powerful smack.

There was an _"Oohhph!"_ followed by the familiar sound of a body crashing into plastic bags.

The kid was going to hurt himself at this point.

He wasn't the only one worried. Some of his neighbors downstairs were ready to confront the kid to call his parents, while the couple upstairs, who had caught a glimpse of the boy in the act, had claimed the boy didn't appear sane, bleeding from the nose and yelling at himself over and over again before jumping and face planting the building a few more times.

The next day, however, it seemed like the kid's self-destructive habits paid off. The old man caught a glimpse of the curly-haired teen after coming back with groceries. The kid in green wall jumped like a pro from one side to the other in a zigzag manner until he reached the roof and started leaping around from one building to the next effortlessly.

Huh. So this was this so called 'Parkour'? Impressive. And all it took was high-fiving the walls with his face all night.

Oh well. Youngsters these days…

…

* * *

 _7-Pr_ _ivate_

The café was a nice change of environment. It had been a while since the girls had a day out to themselves. Sure, the boys were fun to mess with, but they just needed a girl's meet out every now and then. Their hero classes took up most of their time, so they waited until the weekend. Toru, Kyoka, Mina and Ochaco watched as the waitress walked away from their table.

"You actually came," Mina told the gravity girl. "Thought you and lover boy had plans."

Ochaco rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "We did, but we kind of rescheduled the date for tomorrow."

"Sorry. You didn't go out with Deku because of us, right?" Toru asked, slightly ashamed.

Ochaco waved her hands out frantically. "No, no, it's not that. I haven't had time with you girls in a while, and Deku understands so don't worry about it!"

Mina hooked an arm around Ochaco's neck. "Chicks before dicks, eh?" she said, wiggling her brows playfully. The waitress gracefully placed their orders on the table.

"How does it feel not being single anymore?" Mina asked.

Ochaco giggled. "It's nice."

"Just nice?"

"It's really fun. Deku's super cute. He still gets nervous sometimes, but honestly, so do I," she admitted.

"What of all the hot guys in UA, you picked Midoriya," Jiro said, grabbing her fork. "I guess he just seemed plain to me."

Mina exaggerated a baffled look. "Plain? Have you seen that body? Plain face, yes, but plain body–" she suddenly remembered his girlfriend was right there. "Oh, sorry, sorry, didn't mean to–"

Ochaco giggled, waving a hand dismissing hand at the pink girl, showing her friend she wasn't offended. "I get it, I get it." She stirred her drink with the straw, remembering a few days ago and blushing slightly. "He does look good… better than I thought he would, actually…"

Mina paused, taking in Ochaco's choice of words, then at the blush on the girl's rounded cheeks. Realization downed on her, and her lips stretched to form a sly grin. She leaned closer. "Hey," Mina whispered as Ochaco sipped through her straw. "What base are you two at?"

Jiro, who had super sensitive hearing, lost the ability to swallow and ended up blowing into her straw, accidentally bubbling up her drink. Ochaco simply tilted her head in confusion, not understanding what was meant by the question.

Mina sighed. It looked like she had to approach this head on. Ochaco shared her drink with Toru, Mina took a deep breath, clapped her hands together and asked clearly, "Have you slept with him yet?"

While the drink level in her cup slowly went down, thanks to Toru, Ochaco merely stared at her pink friend, then blinked twice, before her face turned bright red. A squeak slipped out her throat.

"So you _have_?" Mina gasped, slamming her hands against the table.

Ochaco frantically shook her head no.

Mina groaned, slumping back. "Gah, I got excited for a second there. Come on, girl, what base are ya at? Details! I need details!"

"Th-Th-That's p-private!" Ochaco tried. "I'm not… this isn't – this isn't something to share!"

"Oh, for the love of – you've seen him naked, right?" Mina asked impatiently. She had to get the answer out of her bit by bit.

Ochaco gaped like a fish. A few weak noises left her mouth, but she still couldn't decide whether or not to answer.

"Yes or no?" Mina simplified the question.

Ochaco squeezed her eyes shut and gave a tiny nod.

Mina threw her hands up. "Yes! Finally! Okay, okay, so you got that far." She collected the information together. They hadn't slept together, but she'd seen him nude. "Okay, have _touched_ him naked?"

Ochaco whimpered pitifully.

"Come on, _really_?" Jiro eyed Mina in disgust. "We're kinda eating here."

"Hey, I just wanna know how far they've gone," Mina tried to defend herself. "Okay, I'll end this quickly then. Uraraka. Are. You. A virgin?"

" _Ashido!"_ Jiro scolded. She really did not want to know that.

"What? You don't want to hear details, so just let me at least get an answer to _that_."

"She already told you they never slept… you know… you know what I mean!"

"She admitted they haven't slept together, she didn't say if she was a virgin. Two different questions." Mina turned to Ochaco. "So, are you?"

Ochaco gulped nervously. "I… I don't… know?"

"Huh?" Mina raised a brow. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Ochaco messed with the ends of her skirt. "I… I'm not sure… what counts as a virgin…? I mean…"

Mina pinched the bridge of her nose. She'd completely forgotten how every person had their own definition of 'virgin'. "Okay, try again. Do you _think_ you are a virgin?"

"I… yes and no?"

Mina blinked once, then twice. "Yes and… girl, don't tell me you two had butt–"

Jito covered her ears. "Gahh, I don't wanna hear this!"

Toru simply kept on sipping Ochaco's drink.

Ochaco was ready to start blowing steam from embarrassment. "No, no, nothing like that!" She whined in frustration, before pulling Mina closer to whisper in her ear. Keeping her voice low had been useless. Jiro's sensitive ears picked up her disturbing words right away.

Toru was close enough to hear. She spewed the drink out all over the plates and the straw blew onto the table from the force.

"Ewwwww! Ew ew ew ew ew eeeww!" Juro panicked, grabbing a tissue to wipe at her mouth. "And I used your straw – eeew!"

Mina cheered. "Yes! Third base!" she yelled a little too loudly.

Ochaco hid her eyes in embarrassment, her whole face bright red.

…

* * *

 _8-Win __(Requested by a Guest)_

Tensions were high.

"Come on, come on…" Kaminari was biting his knuckles as he watched the battle. He'd gasp every time one of them landed a powerful hit on the other.

"You can do it, Deku!" Ochaco cheered him on.

Both Izuku and Bakugo panted, sweat dribbling down their temples. The fight had been going on for a while, but neither side was ready to back down.

" _Die!"_ Bakugo roared and they could've sworn they saw a nerve pop in his neck.

Izuku's built up adrenaline came out in the form of a mighty scream as he gave it his all. They both swung fists and kicks, striking with all they had, then then…

 _K. O._

 _Player 2 wins!_

Izuku sighed and threw his head back in relief, dropping the controller. Ochaco attacked him into a hug. "You did it, Deku!"

Kirishima and Denki gave him pats on the shoulders.

Enraged, Bakugo pitched his controller at the screen, vacuously claiming he had been given the controller that didn't work right.

* * *

 _Note: And this is what my life has come to, writing about these children doing stupid stuff. I have never been so proud of myself._


	3. Junior, Hot, Spider, Truth

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own My Hero Academia._

 _Note: Covers manga up to chapter 98_

* * *

 _9-Junior: Izuku's hair is a bird's nest._

 _10-Hot: Ochaco and Momo walk into the wrong changing room. (Requested by Afin51)_

 _11-Spider: Katsuki hates spiders, but spiders love Katsuki._

 _12-Truth: The class plays truth or dare. (Requested by CuteVyper)_

* * *

 **Been There, Done That**

 **SevenRenny**

 _9-Junior_

Izuku's hair was a bird's nest. All Might tried to not bring it up. He really tried. But it was hard when there was a bird on Izuku's head while the boy wrote in his notebook. All Might still had his huge grin on his face, but he couldn't focus on writing on the board anymore. The whole class seemed to be eyeing the creature on the boy's head. Sero was covering his mouth to hide his wide smile, and some of the students were too preoccupied trying to figure out _how_ and _why_ that thing was there in the first place.

All Might decided to break the ice. "Midoriya, my boy."

Izuku perked up and looked away from his notebook. "Yes."

"There seems to be…" All Might coughed into his fist, "something on your head."

Izuku blinked innocently. "Oh. I know."

"…" All Might stared, his usual smile unmoving.

"…" Izuku blinked, waiting, expecting his teacher to say something else.

"…" The class held their breath.

The bird on Izuku's head purred and itched beneath its wing with its beak.

"Right." All Might turned back to the board. "Where were we?"

"Umm… are we just going to ignore there's a bird on Midoriya's head?" Mina pointed out.

Hanta and Denki finally chuckled, not able to hold it in any longer.

"Yeah, Midoriya. What's with that?" Eijiro asked with a wide grin, showing off his sharp teeth.

"Oh, this?" Izuku looked up; even though he was sure he couldn't see the creature on his head. The thing was tiny, and its greenish made it almost impossible to see in Izuku's hair. It looked like a green lemon with two tiny dots for eyes. It also had a yellow throat and white rings around each eye.

"I found it on the ground outside. It was moving its head, but it just stayed upside-down. I took it to Recovery Girl and she healed it up. I'm guessing it flew into a window," he explained, reaching up and gently tickling the bird under its beak. "It got better, but it looked really tired."

He didn't need to go on. They all gathered the reason why he'd taken the bird with him. At some point, the students couldn't focus on the lesson, because that fact that Midoriya had a small bird on his head was too cute to ignore. The thing was tiny, measuring about 4 inches.

It would occasionally grab strands of Izuku's hair and tuck them beneath other curls, creating a circular mess of his hair that resembled a nest. He was going to have a hard time combing through that later. The pinching of its beak and claws were slightly bothersome, but he just didn't have the heart to stop it. It was comfortable on his head, and he was planning to release it as soon as it got its strength back, so he let it do as it pleased.

One day later, the bird was still on his head.

And his hair was still a bird's nest.

"I left the window open, but it just kept flying back," Izuku admitted, scratching his cheek.

"Awww!" Ochaco ran a finger over the bird's head, petting it. It closed its tiny eyes, squinting. "It likes you!"

"What do you plan to do with it?" Shoto asked calmly.

"Not sure. I'll just leave the window open. Or I can just take it outside later and see if it wants to fly away," Izuku said uncertainly.

It refused to leave, no matter what he did. It did fly out the window, but then would come back and sit on his head again. While Izuku did feed it fruits, he saw it hovering around flowers a lot. Feeding on nectar, perhaps? He wasn't even sure what kind of bird it was, but it seemed fondly attached to his hair.

During class, at the Cafeteria, and even during tests, the bird was always sitting on his head. It became more vocal, and it didn't take long for it to get used to the other students. Eijiro had managed to balance it on a pencil, and Mina and Toru absolutely adored the little thing. However, Izuku wasn't sure who had been the one to name the bird _Deku Junior_. When had he signed any adoption papers?

"Ready?" Ochaco held the bird in her hands, then threw her hands out. "Fly to daddy!" She sang playfully, and the bird flew in the straight line, landing right in the nest it'd built on Izuku's head using his own hair.

It was funny, at first… until he needed the bird to _get off._ It was always on his head when he used the bathroom, or when he tried to sleep. It would sit in the sink when he took showers, but then would return right after. He was sure he'd end up with a bold spot at some point.

When it came to participating in a Rescue Race, he ended up needing Koji's help. Everyone was in their Hero uniforms, waiting outside as All Might called out the names of the first group. Not wanting the little fella to get hurt, Izuku had to pass it to someone else.

"Thanks, Koda." Izuku watched the little bird shiver in Koda's big hands. "I'll be back soon. I promise!" Izuku smiled at the little creature before taking his position by the starting line. The race hadn't started, but Katsuki decided to take a swing at Izuku a second before the start signal.

In a blink of an eye, Katsuki had to deal with a flying green ball of feathers attacking him like an angry wasp. The race was forgotten, and the sight of a furious Bakugo trying to swat at a tiny bird was too funny to ignore.

" _Get – the fuck – I'll kill you!"_

" _K-Katchan, just… I'll get it just… can you please…?"_

" _Die!"_

"Yes!" Denki cheered. "Go Deku Junior!"

Everyone else pitched in from the sidelines.

"Bakugo's getting owned by a bird!" Mina laughed.

"Hold on – I wanna record this," Sero said.

"Bakugo, please refrain from harming it!" Iida begged.

"That bird just pecked him in the eye," Ojiro pointed out, wincing.

"Midoriya, get your kid!" Eijiro yelled, laughing along with the others.

" _I'm trying! It's… Please, calm down – it's okay!"_

" _Come here! I'll squash you like the shitty fly you are!"_

"I don't even know what's going on anymore…" Ojiro sighed.

After the mayhem, Izuku soon realized _why_ the Deku Junior – yes, he was calling it that – had flipped out. He'd felt a slight heaviness in the hood of his costume. Sticking his hand into the hood, he felt something rounded – something that hadn't been there before.

"Holy shit!" Denki exclaimed.

Izuku held up the tiny egg. "What… b-but wait… err… when did…?" He later found another egg in his hair. The class discovered a few things that day: 1- Deku Junior was a _she._ 2- Izuku was a grandfather. 3- Baby birds looked like that alien from E. T. 4- Izuku looked even cuter with a bunch of birds on his head. 5- Baby birds grew fast, which was why they had migrated onto Mina and Eijiro's hair (Katsuki had flipped desks and burned books after one had tried to make his head its new home). 6- All Might still couldn't focus on the board.

…

* * *

 _10-Hot_ _(requested by_ _ **Afin51**_ _)_

"Bring it over here, please," Momo called, pushing a floating box into the corner of the room. "Thank you for the help."

"It's okay – I like helping!" Ochaco cheered, placing the last box down as well before releasing her Quirk. After a lesson with All Might involving a mini obstacle race, some students volunteered to help collect items and return them to the storage room. Shoto and Izuku finished up their part, and while the two boys had insisted on helping out, Momo and Ochaco kindly declined, wanting to do it themselves.

"That's the last of them." Momo sighed, clapping her hands and dusting off the dirt that had stuck to them.

The two girls accompanied each other on the way back into the building, heading for the changing rooms. Izuku and Shoto had gone ahead earlier.

Ochaco's phone buzzed. Still walking, she picked up and giggled at the text message. "Iida wants to know if we need his help. All Done, Iida! Deku and Todoroki finished first," she said while typing. She pressed the send button and tucked away her phone. "I'm glad Deku and Todoroki are friends now! I was worried they wouldn't get along after the Sports Festival."

Reaching the changing room, Momo grabbed the door to slide it open. "Yes. They seem to be on better terms now. I suppose they found a friend in each other," she said, smiling fondly.

Ochaco noticed how Momo had a tiny blush on her cheeks. "Do you like one of them?" the question had slipped out before Ochaco could really understand her own words. The taller girl blushed harder.

"W-What? Midoriya and Todoroki are both my classmates, nothing more," Momo insisted. She noticed how Ochaco was looking up at her expectantly. Momo cleared her throat and shoved the changing room door open. "I have no romantic interest in Midoriya, so you don't have to worry."

At first, Ochaco felt relieved, but then noticed how Momo had added _'you don't have to worry'_ at the end, and her face heated up. Before she could stutter like a flustered idiot, she walked straight into Momo's back.

Ochaco peeked to see what had caused Momo to freeze in place.

In the changing room, Shoto and Izuku stood in just their underwear, with Shoto still holding his shirt in his hands, and Izuku bent over to put on his grey UA trousers.

The girls had been too distracted during their walk to the changing room to notice the M stuck to the changing room door. They had walked into the wrong room.

No one moved.

Shoto and Izuku blinked in confusion, their minds still not believing what was happening.

Momo and Ochaco stared. Those boys had fine abs. Momo noticed Shoto had admirable arms, and Ochaco couldn't help but admit Izuku had muscular legs.

Line a switch being flipped, both Izuku and Ochaco fell back with a yelp. Ochaco slapped her cheeks and turned round, throwing apologies, her words tumbling over each other. Izuku couldn't get a word out as he struggled to hurriedly pull up his pants.

"Eh…" that was the only thing Shoto could manage. He had not been prepared for a situation like this, so he stood there as still as a stone.

Momo quickly looked down, her face burning from the bright blush. With a swift bow and an apology, she twisted and speed-walked out, grabbing Ochaco on the way. The two groups stayed in the changing rooms longer than necessary to collect whatever dignity they could salvage.

Shoto was hot.

And Momo shamefully admitted she wouldn't mind seeing that again.

Izuku was hot.

And Ochaco was sure she would faint if she could ever see that again.

…

* * *

 _11-Spider_

The house was infested with those creepy assholes. Katsuki wasn't happy about it, and neither was his mother.

"Gotcha bitch!" Mitsuki slapped the spider with a rolled up newspaper.

She heard her husband sigh somewhere, before continuing to vacuum the room. He'd just finished hearing his son throw profanities because he found a spider on his toothbrush. Masaru added 'new toothbrush' to the list of things they would need to replace. Because of Katsuki's Quirk, and his short temper, it was common to find ruined items around the house.

But this was out of control. While most of his son's tantrums had been due to the boy's personality, these new incidents – a broken remote and a burn on the sofa – were due to annoying spiders.

His son and wife had a 'kill-on-sight' instinct when seeing those things. They'd started finding spiders regularly. Where were they all coming from? While Masaru tended to simply use bug spray to deal with them, his wife and son would go ballistic, and the furniture suffered the consequences.

"Die!" Katsuki punched the coffee table, tiny explosions crackling in his palm.

Masaru added coffee table to the list.

"Ow! The fuck!" Katsuki shouted after his mother had swatted the back of his head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Hold still! There was one on your head." Mitsuki grabbed his shoulder and roughly turned him around. "Stop complaining. Let me see if I got it."

Three spiders in one day? Maybe it was time to call in professional help…

While dusting the bookshelf, Masaru noticed the white sheet of spider webs covering a corner of a shelf. There was a cotton-like ball in the middle of it. "Hey, what's this?"

The two others in the room peeked to take a look. Masaru grabbed the pencil sitting atop his ear. The pencil tip barely touched the ball before a tiny spider pierced through the egg sac, and what looked like a thousand tiny spiders squeezed out.

Masaru heard his wife grab a flower vase, and he briefly heard some yell 'burn the house down' but he wasn't sure who.

The next day, Katsuki took his seat in class, grumbling to himself. Izuku gulped and pushed his chair back after he noticed…. something on Katsuki's back.

"Ahhh… Kacchan…? K-Kacchan?" Izuku whispered. He lifted his hand to touch the blond's shoulder, and then stopped because he expected an explosion to the face. The spider was a foot long. Its body was tiny, but its legs were longer than necessary. It slowly inched up Katsuki's back, closer to the back of his neck. Izuku shuddered at the thought of seeing it slip into the boy's uniform.

"What… the… crap…" Denki whispered, staring at the creature in horror. He, Eijiro and Hanta had also noticed it. Hanta rolled up his notebook and was about to swat at it, but then realized who the spider was actually crawling on.

"Pssst, here…" Instead, Hanta offered the weapon to Eijiro.

Not thinking about the consequences, the red-head only had one thing in mind: _I'll save you, bro!_ – and smacked the spider just as it'd reached Katsuki's neck.

The sound of a slap echoed. Everyone froze. Izuku wanted to hide under his desk. Denki bolted. Hanta slapped a hand over his mouth to hold in a laugh. Katsuki's fingers twitched.

"Hey, I think I got it… oh." Eijiro suddenly remembered who Bakugo was. Shit…

Katsuki's neck seemed to creek as he slowly turned back to glare at Eijiro. Death was written all over his face, and Eijiro swore he saw a vision involving the destruction of the Earth in Katsuki's eyes.

"You…" Katsuki growled, his hands doing a grabbing motion, itching to grab Eijiro's face.

" _I'll be at your funeral,"_ Hanta whispered to Eijiro.

Aizawa did not want to learn why the classroom looked like a warzone once he'd walked in.

…

* * *

 _12-Truth_ _(requested by_ _ **CuteVyper**_ _)_

"Truth. I don't want to get up."

"Figures. Everyone's doing Truth, anyway."

They weren't sure how they ended up playing truth or dare (or just truth, because, so far, no one had picked dare). The common room was their regular meet up spot. Not everyone was present. Some students went to bed, and the female players voted to not let Mineta play along.

"Okay then," Toru said. "Who was your first crush?"

Mina thought it over. "Umm… let's see… I think… no, I think it was that boy in the same neighborhood I used to live in. Never got his name. Oh, and there was that hottie from the school basketball team. Also never got his name. On, and there's that girl from –"

"She said first, not the whole list!" Katsuki reminded her, grinding his teeth. Why was he here again?

The game was silly, and no one seemed to mind that absolutely no one wanted to do a dare. They were fine with that. Truth or Truth, then. Ochaco had been nervous, but also happy. Everyone seemed to be having fun. However, things didn't seem so fun when it was her turn.

"I… eh, truth," Ochaco said, messing with the ends of her hair.

Mina smirked. "So… who do you think is the hottest out of the boys in this room?"

Ochaco wanted to crawl into a hole and stay hidden for the rest of her life. Why, Ashido? Just… _why?_ Denki whistled. That didn't help her at all.

"I… I… Ahhh – oh jeez… do I have to…" Ochaco slapped her reddening cheeks and looked down at her thighs. She could not possibly say it out loud. And he was _right there._ He'd hear her!

"Yes! Come on, gurl! Spit it out! I just spilled my guts, now it's your turn!"

Ochaco briefly caught a glimpse of the boy. He tilted his head slightly, waiting to hear her answer. He was just too oblivious for his own good. She squeezed her eyes shut and covered her face with her hand, murmuring his name.

"Who again?" Mina leaned closer to hear her better. The circle of friends was suddenly interested.

She murmured again.

Mina pouted. "Come onnn. We can't hear!"

"D-D-D-De _ku_!" she squeaked, ducking her head in shame.

Everyone was silent. They turned to look at Izuku. He blinked, mind clearly not believing what he had heard.

"Eh?" was the only thing he could say as the hamster in his head searched for the wheel it had been knocked off of.

"I knew it!" Mina cheered.

"EH…" Izuku's eyes widened, his cheeks turning pink.

"I… wasn't expecting that," Kyoka said. "I guess he just looked plain to me."

"EEHHHH!" Izuku's face turned bright red. Any brighter and he would get a nose bleed.

"Fucking Deku?" Katsuki growled. He couldn't believe this. Someone actually thought Deku – _Deku_ , of all people – was good looking? "You're fucking blind, then, round face. Deku's lame."

"Jalousie you didn't win, Bakugo?

"Like hell!" Katsuki slammed a hand against the coffee table.

"Suuuure. But don't worry." Mina hooked an arm around Ochaco, who was still blushing and stuttering. "Of course she'd pick her boyfriend over any other guy."

"Gah!" Izuku fell back, gasping.

"Guys, I think you broke him," Eijiro leaned over the poor boy. "You still alive there, buddy?"

"W-W-W-What? No! Deku's n-not my – my – my – ehhh!" Ochaco fanned her face with her hands. This was just too much.

"Oh really?" Mina teased. "Then tell us, what's so attractive in Midoriya?"

"He's ugly as an old geezer's ass! I've known him longer than any of you – he's a loser at everything!" Katsuki insisted.

"I… I… I can't say it…" Ochaco covered her whole face in embarrassment.

"Fine. Is Midoriya alive?" Mina asked.

Eijiro helped Izuku sit up. His face was a deep shade of red and his lips were pressed shut firmly.

"Come on, man. Your turn!" Eijiro grinned, clapping the poor boy on the back in encouragement.

"T-t-t-truth?" From the look on some of their faces, Izuku knew what they were about to ask. He should've picked Dare.

"Who do you think is the hottest girl?"

He wanted to jump out of a window and fall into a black hole leading into nothingness. His mind was too shocked to figure out who had been the one to ask the question.

Izuku mimicked Ochaco, hiding his face in his hands and stuttering. "Do… Do I have t-to?"

"Yeah man! Don't leave us hanging," Denki laughed.

Izuku gulped and – feeling like flipping a switch on a time bomb – he blurted out, " _Uraraka_ ," under his breathe, his voice cracking over a million times.

Ochaco squeaked. He flinched from the noise she made.

"What the _fuck!_ " Katsuki screeched. He was sure the dweeb would pass out before saying anything. He actually did it!

"Of course," Ojiro chuckled lightly.

"Hell yeah! Midoriya, my man!" Eijiro congratulated him. He gave him a pat on the shoulder, and Izuku fell sideways. He was frozen like a statue, hands still covering his face.

Ochaco still hadn't moved. She had a shocked expression in place, and she wasn't responding or even blinking when Mina waved in front of her face.

"I think we broke them for real..."


End file.
